


miracle

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous vent fics [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mingi was wooyoung's miracle.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: anonymous vent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172948
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	miracle

**Author's Note:**

> this, as per usual, is a vent fic. not proof read and in lowercase. i'm a trans guy myself so i'm projecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gender dysphoria is more detailed in the beginning, but it turns into severe depression as the chapter progresses.

wooyoung hated himself. it was more like he despised himself, really. he was a boy-wannabe, a fake. a pinocchio, if you will— a liar. a big liar, lying to himself and others about being a boy. the fact that people believed him was shocking.

he stared at himself in his bathroom mirror for a while after showers, staring at his chest. _boys don't have tits_ , he would think as tears started to fall. but he hated his binder, he hated the feeling of tape. _just cover it with baggy ass clothes_. it worked most of the time.

he had his hair cut short when he was younger, as short as his mom thought was appropriate for a _girl_. he had gone to a barber once he moved out, but it didn't feel right. it never felt right.

he rarely passed. it was a combination of his fucking _voice_ and his chest. he would cry himself to sleep; he would never be a real boy, not in a million years. never.

he never had many friends. he could tell that those he used to have didn't care or thought it was funny that he was _trying_ to be a boy. 

eventually, he stopped talking to everyone. he was alone in his self-hatred filled world. he had nobody but his coworkers, who made fun of him to his face.

he had tried to end it, but he failed at that, just like he failed at everything else in his life. no one cared anyways. 

he started going to a therapist to try and deal with his feelings. it sort of helped. they suggested nothing he hasn't heard before. he stopped going after a while.

he tried a few more times, failing each time. _why am i such a failure? i can't even kill myself_. he was pissed.

eventually, he stopped leaving his apartment for anything that wasn't his job or getting enough food to last him a couple weeks. 

it was surprising when one morning, while he was getting ready for his job, someone knocked on his door.

it was one of his neighbors. he didn't know any of their names, but he recognized this one because he had seen him around often.

"i noticed you haven't left in a while and wanted to make sure you were okay," the neighbor said with a soft smile.

"um, i'm… i'm alright." wooyoung responded. he was wary of the neighbor.

the neighbor's soft expression turned into a worried one. "are you sure?"

wooyoung felt tears brimming his eyes as he nodded.

"what's wrong?"

"do you want to come in? i kinda need to talk." wooyoung said, moving to the side with the door in a please come in gesture.

"i'm mingi, by the way." the neighbor, mingi, introduced himself as he stepped into the apartment.

"i'm wooyoung. nice to meet you." wooyoung said as he closed the door. and he felt the tears start to fall.


End file.
